May Day
by fanfic1975
Summary: Fluffy One-Shot! Steph does something for the guys on May Day! No Smut-All Fluff.


**May Day has always been special to me, my oldest son was born…my own little May Day bundle. When I was younger I used to go around the neighborhood leaving little paper baskets with left over Easter grass and treats that I had gotten. It was good times. **

**I am not really sure why I wanted to write this, but I am glad that I did! Hope that you all enjoy!**

**Janet Evanovich owns all but I just play with them. Someday I hope for a Ranger of my own, until then this will have to do!**

**SPOV**

When I was a little girl Val and I used to make May Day baskets. We would make these little baskets with candy and flowers. Usually Val would make the flower baskets and I would do the candy baskets. We would run around the neighborhood placing them on doorsteps, ring the bell and run away. Traditionally, if you are caught by the one receiving the basket you have to give them a kiss. Let me tell you, when I was young I didn't want that kiss; so I ran really fast!

It was the Sunday before May Day and I was sitting home bored. It was my weekend off from RangeMan where I worked full time and I have nothing to do. I decided to do some browsing around the internet, mostly on Pinterest, looking for anything to catch my eye. I came upon pictures of May Day baskets and I suddenly have a plan for the rest of my day.

I left my apartment and headed to the nearest craft store. As I walked up and down the aisle looking for the perfect basket for the guys. I finally found the perfect ones. They were square, about five inches deep and the best part was they were real tree camouflage.

I ended up buying 15 of them for all my guys. There were a lot of guys that worked at RangeMan but only those select few that I have gotten closer to and have helped me the most. They each had some part of my training and I love them all. Ranger a little more than the rest! The guys who are getting them are: Ranger, Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hal, Woody, Binkie, Manny, Hector, Cal, Ram, Zero, Zip, Vince and Junior. I will just have to be sneaky when delivering them.

After paying for the boxes I was walking out of the store and saw a novelty store. I figured it couldn't hurt to go in and see what they had. I knew what I wanted to put in the baskets but not sure if I could find it. Since they were for the guys I didn't want flowers or candy; I don't think that they would like that.

I looked around the store and the store owner came up to me to ask what I was looking for. I told him what it was doing and he smiled and told me to wait a minute. He went into the back and came out a few minutes later.

"Are these what you had in mind?" he asked me holding open a box.

I gasped! It was perfect. It was exactly what I wanted. Inside the box were little sets of handcuffs, mini-guns and packet of powder. The mini-guns took a little bit of powder and made a popping noise almost like a cap gun. I was so excited.

"Are you sure that you want to sell these? They were in the back room."

"Yeah, Miss, they are for sale. I just needed someone to ask for them. I didn't want them on the floor in case children would come in." He said. "How many are there in there?" I asked. I wanted to make sure that there was enough for everyone.

"It looks like there are 20 of each. Will that do?" I squealed and jumped up and down. I would have extras but I am sure that I would find something to do with them. "Yes! That's plenty! I will take them all." He just laughed at me and walked us over to the cash register. I paid for them and thanked him as I headed out the door!

I was so excited that I found what I want. I decided to head to Wal-Mart and pickup some healthy snacks that I can put in each basket also. I was wondering around and ended up in the office supplies. I found a package of business cards that are all on one sheet. You can print on them and then tear them apart; so I figured that I print out "Happy May Day" with their name so they don't see my handwriting. I grabbed some tissue for the bottom of the boxes. I thought that I while I was there I could pick up a few other things that I need, no sense wasting a trip.

On the way home I saw a flower shop and decided to run in. I ordered a basket of flowers to pick up on the morning of May Day so that I could give it to Ella. She has done so much for me and I want to thank her. I know it is her job, but there are times that she goes above and beyond.

I headed home and got started on my little project. May Day is on Thursday so I have four days to get them all complete. I didn't figure it would take me very long. I fired up my laptop and brought up a word program. Thank goodness the package has a code on it so I didn't have to do the dimensions on my own. I got all the cards typed up, paper ready and sent them to the printer.

I was just getting the rest of the stuff out when I heard the locks tumble on the door. Only one person I know would come in like that…Ranger.

"Wait! Don't come in here yet!" I yelled shoving everything back in the bags. I grabbed the paper off the printer and ran it all into my bedroom.

"Okay, you can come in now!"

"Babe." He said as he came into the room carrying Chinese takeout. I know that tone of Babe; and this one was asking what I was up to. I looked up at him with what I thought was an innocent smile.

"You brought food! What did I do to deserve that?" I asked him trying to deflect his attention to what I had been up to. I didn't even realize that it was almost 7 p.m.

"Just wanted to stop by and I was hungry; so I thought that I would grab you something too." Slowly but surely Ranger was opening up. This isn't the first night we have shared a meal. Ever since Joe and I broke up a few months ago Ranger has been coming around more. It was getting harder to be around him without telling him that I loved him.

We sat and talked until 9:30 p.m. when he stood up. "I have to get going; I will see you in the morning." He pulled me close to him and gave me a light kiss; as he was pulling away I grabbed him and gave him another one with some tongue.

I decided to put my project off for tonight and just get ready for bed, morning comes early.

The next morning I was up and headed to RangeMan. Getting up and being to work by 7 a.m. so I can work out isn't my idea of fun but over time I have gotten used to it. I can sure tell the difference that it has had on my body. After my work out I used Ranger's shower and was at work by 9 a.m.

The day seemed to drag on. Every time I left my desk for anything I would come back to more searches. One day I was going to find out who Rodriguez and then I am going to stun him. Finally work was done and I was heading home. I had seen Ranger at lunch and he told me that he had a stakeout tonight so I wouldn't see him. This was the perfect time to finish up my project.

Once home, I showered and changed into sweat pants and one of Ranger's shirt that I had stolen a long time ago. I dragged the bags with all my goodies in out to the table in the kitchen. Since I already had the labels made I started with them. I cut them to fix the box and used some glue to stick them on.

Once I had the names on the boxes, I put them aside to let them dry. I took the tissue paper out and cut them to fit the boxes. When I had enough I put them aside and started sorting the goodies into piles. After everything was sorted into piles, I worked like an assembly line. Grab a box, put in tissue, snack, gun, powder and cuffs.

I think I surprised myself at how efficient it all was. Over all it only took me a little over an hour to get them all done. Now I just had to decide how to get them to work without the guys finding out and how to get them to everyone's desk.

The next few days I tried to come up with an idea of how to place all the baskets. On Wednesday I checked the schedule and saw that Xavier, one of the contact workers, was on duty overnight. I decided to come in around 3 a.m. to deliver my little surprise and talk to Xavier to make sure he doesn't mention it at shift change.

I feel asleep early on Wednesday night in preparation of my night's escapades. I brought with me an extra set of mini-cuffs and mini-guns for Xavier. I got to RangeMan a little after 3 a.m. and headed up. Xavier was surprised to see me but when I explained what I wanted to do he just smiled. I pulled out the extra set that I brought and gave it to him. I left him playing with his new toys and went about placing my gifts on everyone's desks.

I headed home for a few more hours of sleep. I was glad that I went to bed early because I didn't show the lack of sleep. I swung by and picked up the flowers that I had ordered and attached to card I got to it. When I went to RangeMan I went up to six and knocked on Ella's door. When she came to the door I handed her the flowers.

"What are these for?"

"Happy May Day, Ella. I just wanted to give you something to thank you and today is a great day to do that." Then I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for all you do for me, I love you!"

I saw a glimmer of wetness in her eyes as she held me tight, her hugs could rival Tank's in strength. "You are so welcome, Steph. I enjoy my work and days like today make me enjoy it more."

I went down to the gym and did a quick work out. I wanted to make sure that I was in the office when the guys arrived. After my shower I went down and sat in my cubicle to wait. I started my first search when they started arriving.

Lester, Cal, Hal and Woody were the first ones in. They walked in laughing about something and turned to go to their cubicle. I heard them muttering about something! I bet I can guess what. I tried to keep the smile off my face as Bobby walked out onto the floor; his office down stairs he held his box in his hand.

"Hey Beautiful! Do you know anything about these little boxes sitting on our desks?" Lester asked with a smirk. I turned around to look at him and I saw most of the guys standing there.

I smiled up at them and shook my head. "Not a clue. What are they?" I asked.

"For some reason we don't believe you." Bobby said. "But we got May Day baskets with little guns and handcuffs in them, along with treats."

"Wow, sounds like a nice little gift." I said and turned back around to start a new search. As soon as I turn my chair was pulled out and I was lifted up into a hug. I knew I was busted.

"Quit the innocent act, Bomber, we know it was you. Who else would do this for us? The outside world looks at us and they are scared but you look at us and actually see us. These little gifts you left for us prove that." Manny told me as he hugged me and passed me off to Cal.

"Thank you, Angel" Cal said as he hugged me and passed me off to Junior. That how it went until I ran out of guys. A heartfelt thank you and a hug. Tank and Ranger were the only ones who haven't seen theirs yet.

Oops I thought too soon. Tank and Ranger walked out of the elevator at the same time and turned to look at me. I blushed and hid my face. I pretended to work, nervous at how my gift would be received by the boss.

Not more than 10 minutes later my phone buzzed. It was Ranger asking me to come into his office. I told him I would be right there.

I took a deep breath and started walking toward his office. The guys cheered me on as I went by them. I could hear little pops in the background letting me know that they were playing with their toys.

I walked into Ranger's office and Tank was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk playing with the mini-gun. "Shut the door, Steph."

I shut the door and walked over to the other chair. I sat down and prepared for a lecture about toys being out on the floor. Boy was I surprised by what he said.

"Babe, do you have anything to explain?"

"Nope, not a thing." I said with more bravery that I felt.

"I saw Ella this morning. She had a big smile on her face and when I asked her about it she told me what you gave her." Ranger said. "You know you didn't have to do that; just like you didn't have to do this." He said as he pointed to his camo box.

"I know I don't have to, that is why it's so much fun. You guys never get anything and it is fun to see all of you smiling and laughing." I said.

"Little girl, where did get these toys? They are the best." Tank said with a smile loading up again. I looked at him and then to Ranger who had a smile on his as he 'loaded' his little gun. He pulled the trigger and smiled some more. Man, boys and their toys. I guess they are having fun.

"Do you like them? I snuck them in at 3 a.m. this morning. I wanted you guys to have something fun, and this gave me an opportunity to do something for them and you. You guys do so much for me and it seems like I never do you anything for you." I knew I was rambling but I couldn't help it.

"Babe." Ranger said as he and Tank stood up. They both came over and thanked me and gave me a hug. If hugs we money I would be the richest person in the world right now.

"See ya later, little one." Tank said as he went out the door and closed it behind him.

"Steph, I don't know what's more shocking…you getting up at 3 a.m. to surprise us or thinking we wouldn't like them. I do want to address something that you said earlier. You said that you never do anything for us. You know that's not true right? You bring light into our dark world; you bring in laughter and happiness. You have turned us from a military unit to a family. Those guys love you and so do I."

Wow! Wait! What! He loves me! I looked at him, I waiting for more.

"You picked up on that, huh. Yes, Babe. I love you. No qualifiers, no more holding back. Someday is here, and I want to spend it with you. The question is do you want me?"

I was so shocked I didn't reply right away. I looked up at him and didn't see his blank face; for once I saw every emotion flicker across his face. I could feel the tears slowly fall down my face.

"Oh, Ranger. Of course I want you. I love you so much; I have for a long time." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I couldn't believe that we were finally going to have our someday!

**There it is! I hope that you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Have a great May Day! I will be going to my son and his wife's house to celebrate 22 years!**


End file.
